


All Shook Up

by lunarsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo struggles as his crush on his boss flourishes into something more.





	All Shook Up

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [kittyexo](http://kittyexo12.livejournal.com/)~

It’s Kyungsoo’s first day at his new job and he is more nervous than he had admitted to Baekhyun this morning. His friend had barged into the bathroom while Kyungsoo was furiously brushing his teeth, only to say how excited and happy he is that they would be co-workers. _And how anxious he is to make Kyungsoo’s life a living hell._ Not that Baekhyun had really said that but Kyungsoo could read between the lines. It only took a glance at the mischievous cat’s direction to know he had things planned for Kyungsoo. Things that Kyungsoo would _definitely_ not enjoy.

Despite his agitated state, and Baekhyun latching onto him for the majority of the time, Kyungsoo is doing quite well so far. He’s already served some tables and even received helpful tips. The boy had not anticipated he would do well on his first day. In all honesty, he’d expected to break at least two plates and some glasses. He had also expected to be fired at the end of the day. Luckily neither have happened yet, and Kyungsoo decides he is going to take Baekhyun’s advice for the first, and perhaps only, time to start working on his self-confidence. Besides, everyone at the cafe is very nice and willing to help Kyungsoo as he goes.

After working for almost two hours straight, Kyungsoo gets a break. Apparently, everyone is allowed to take small breaks every hour or so (more if you’re Byun Baekhyun and you’re trying to get in the delivery guy’s pants). Kyungsoo is very grateful for the break and he goes outside to get some fresh air.

Stretching lazily, Kyungsoo looks around only to have his attention caught by a blond haired someone sitting at one of the tables. The stranger has reading glasses on, and Kyungsoo needs to focus his vision again to realize that he is not a regular guy, but a hybrid like himself. _Oh._ Of course it’s not unusual at all. Working in a proper “kitty cafe” Kyungsoo had been surrounded by hybrids all day, but that particular catboy catches his attention.

Kyungsoo notices he has been staring only when the other looks up and meets his eyes. His very kind, hypnotizing brown eyes. His white ears stand up as he adjusts his specs on the bridge of his nose. And Kyungsoo is sure he tries to look away but fails. Then a smile forms on pink, plump lips. A smile directed at him. Kyungsoo is pretty sure his already wide eyes doubled in size because the smile turns into a grin and Kyungsoo can’t help but return it shyly before bowing discreetly and going back inside.

Awkward. But also kind of nice, he admits.

“Kyungsoo! Where the hell were you? This is your first day, you’re not allowed breaks! Get your ass over he-” Some kind soul interrupts Baekhyun’s shrieking much to Kyungsoo’s delight and he heads towards the restroom without sparing a second glance towards his obnoxious best friend. Sometimes Kyungsoo wonders why he hasn’t killed Baekhyun yet, but then he remembers he needs his skinny ass to pay half the rent.

After checking if his dress shirt and apron were presentable and neat, Kyungsoo is back to work. The next two hours are much busier and Kyungsoo doesn’t even realize he needs a break until he stops for a minute to get a glass of water, noticing how sore his legs are. The catboy bends forward to massage his knees when he feels a hand being gently placed on his back.

“First day, huh? You should get breaks more often,” the words travel smoothly to his ears but Kyungsoo’s reaction is to straighten up immediately and look up to the owner of the voice.

It’s him.

“I-it’s fine… I’m fine, thanks,” Kyungsoo mumbles, a small smile forming on his lips in an attempt to ease the genuine concern spread on the other’s face.

“Kyungsoo, right?” His smile catches Kyungsoo by surprise once again, but this time he keeps his cool.

Kyungsoo nods, “Have we met before?” Dumb question. Of course you have. What Kyungsoo really meant was: _“How do you know my name? Have i met you before in some meaningful kind of way, like in a previous life or something?”_

“Yes, outside. We smiled at each other. I’m Junmyeon, by the way. Nice to meet you,” he extends a hand that Kyungsoo promptly takes. Junmyeon is probably the most polite person he has ever met.

“Do you work here?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I do, yes,” Junmyeon smiles.

Kyungsoo is sure he is about to say something, but is cut off when Jongdae, one of the baristas, walks in and fawns over Junmyeon.

“Lovely boss, I missed you,” Jongdae says, nuzzling his face into Junmyeon’s neck. The fierce blush that spread across Junmyeon’s face makes Kyungsoo want to squeal because that shade of pink is all sorts of adorable, but also sort of makes him want to jump at Jongdae’s throat. And did he hear that correctly? Boss? Junmyeon is Jongdae’s boss? Because if he is, that means he is also Kyungsoo’s boss, and holy shit, Kyungsoo is not prepared to meet his boss.

Panic threatens to take control of Kyungsoo’s nerves, but then he realizes he already met his boss. Two times. And it wasn’t frightening at all, although Kyungsoo had been on the verge of flirting with Junmyeon a couple of times on the course of their short conversation. Now he is glad he didn’t because way to go on his first day.

“Kyungsoo? I think Baekhyun needs your help with the tables,” Jongdae’s voice brings him back to the rather painful reality - Jongdae is still attached to Junmyeon like a freaking koala. Ew, gross.

“Oh, yes, sorry. I’m gonna go now,” Kyungsoo mumbles more to himself than to anyone else and makes his way toward the table to help Baekhyun.

All things considered his first day wasn’t bad at all, Kyungsoo thinks when he’s finally on his way home. He rides his bike alone to the building he lives in because right now, somewhere, his best friend is sucking face with the delivery boy, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo is happy for him. Baekhyun is the kind of guy who always has too many crushes and hangs out too much with people who don’t take him seriously, but Chanyeol seems like a nice kid.

The night breeze is chill but pleasant and it makes Kyungsoo’s cheeks tingle. He smiles to himself as he pedals faster, not minding that his legs hurt a little. Soon, he will get used to the work hours and all the running around. Kyungsoo is very pleased he found a nice place to work, where everyone is welcoming and the atmosphere is heartwarming and safe. It’s new but a good kind of new. He’s had some shitty jobs in his life and experienced things he would like to forget and bury some place deep in the back of his mind.

Kyungsoo shakes the bad thoughts away once he gets to his building, keys in hand, and makes his way upstairs to the small apartment. It feels lonely without Baekhyun there, but the cat thinks he really needs some peace and quiet after the long day of work; no Baekhyun nagging him for kimchi or tteokbokki at midnight.

Settling in his favorite armchair, in his favorite pyjamas and socks, Kyungsoo turns on the tv out of mere habit as he curls up, tail wrapped around his own torso and eyes closed as he slowly begins to relax.

Kyungsoo has been trying not to think about Junmyeon too much but it takes too much energy that he doesn’t have right now. So Kyungsoo just lets his mind wander to Junmyeon’s nice eyes; the way he smiled at him the whole time and how soft his ears and tail look. Kyungsoo thinks he can really get used to having a boss like Junmyeon. Get used to the silky voice and the kindness.

All of that must mean very little to Junmyeon, but it means a lot to Kyungsoo. It’s nice and he will take all the niceness he can get right now. It’s okay to have a crush, Kyungsoo tells himself before he falls asleep on the couch. Just this once.

 

~*~

 

For three days straight, Kyungsoo doesn’t see his boss, but that doesn’t stop him from thinking about Junmyeon whenever his minds gets a break from work related stuff. Baekhyun seems to notice how often Kyungsoo spaces out during lunch break or when they’re walking home every other night when Baekhyun doesn’t have a date with Chanyeol.

“You seem to have something on your mind lately,” Baekhyun says one night. They’re at their apartment watching a movie, but Kyungsoo can’t even tell what the movie is about because he is too busy trying to think of a way to ask Baekhyun about Junmyeon without compromising himself.

“Do I?” Kyungsoo straightens up and looks at Baekhyun who’s sprawled out on the sofa, balancing a bowl of sweet popcorn on his chest.

“Yep. Something or _someone_ ,” Baekhyun smirks. Kyungsoo dismisses Baekhyun with a huff and turn his attention back to the tv. Or at least he pretends to.

But what he really does the rest of the night is hope to see Junmyeon around the cafe tomorrow. That’s all Kyungsoo really wants because he doesn’t really expect anything else. He is just a waiter and Junmyeon is a manager. In fact, he might as well own the place, but Kyungsoo isn’t sure and doesn’t dare to ask. He would prefer to keep his interest on his boss a secret for as long as possible, if not forever. After all, it’s just a little crush and a crush is just that: a temporary infatuation.

 

 

~*~

 

Much to Kyungsoo’s joy, Junmyeon, in all his glory, shows up at the cafe around noon. He walks in and politely greets everyone, giving them small smiles and pats on the back. Kyungsoo is waiting for a group of teenage girls to order, but he sneaks a glance in Junmyeon’s direction and notices him speaking to Minseok, also one of the baristas, and Jongdae. Once he takes all the orders from the girls, he walks over to where the trio is still chatting. Kyungsoo mumbles a shy “hello” and attempts to make his way past Junmyeon without getting noticed but a hand grabs his arms, making Kyungsoo stop and turn.

“How is your first week going?” Junmyeon asks, smiling brightly at him.

“G-good. Really good, actually,” Kyungsoo answers, honestly. “Everyone is being very patient and thoughtful. I appreciate it a lot.”

“That’s great. I’m so glad, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon says, letting go of Kyungsoo’s arm. He clasps his hands together before speaking again, “we’re going out for drinks tonight. You’ll be joining us, right?”

Oh. No one said anything to him about going out for drinks.

“I don’t really drink…”

“None of us do, actually,” Junmyeon snickers. “At least not on my watch. It’s already hard enough to keep so many hormonal catboys in check when they’re sober. I can’t even begin to imagine how hard it would be when they’re all drunk.”

“Very true,” Kyungsoo agrees, laughing lightly.

“Then, I’ll see you later?”

“Yes, sure.”

Junmyeon ruffles Kyungsoo’s brown hair and the latter’s ears twitch at the attention but he manages to choke back an involuntary purr. As he watches his boss make his way to into his office, Kyungsoo finally lets out a sigh and goes back to work.

At the end of his shift Kyungsoo does the best he can to make himself presentable before stepping out into the cool night. Everyone is already gathered outside, except for Jongdae who is taking forever in the changing room doing lord knows what. Minseok is chatting with both him and Junmyeon about this new roasting course he will be taking at the end of the summer. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are latched onto each other, which is both cute and funny to watch, since Chanyeol is as tall as a tree standing next to Baekhyun.

“Finally!” Baekhyun shouts when Jongdae shows up in black, ripped skinny jeans and a tank top.

“Whooaaa, where do you think you’re going dressed like this?”

“Hunting, obviously,” Jongdae sasses, swinging his tail.

“You do realize this is just an after-work get together, right? Between friends. Who are definitely not interested in getting in each other’s pants?” Baekhyun says, as they begin to make their way to the bar at the end of the street.

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun skeptically, and then points at Chanyeol. “Definitely not interested. Right.”

“This is totally different! Chanyeol doesn’t really work here, he is self-employed,” Baekhyun retorts, promptly linking arms with Chanyeol who isn’t paying attention to the conversation at all, instead checking his phone.

“He has an old scooter and he’s lucky Junmyeon is fond of lost causes.” Jongdae earns a painful punch to the arm for saying that but soon he is all over Baekhyun, hugging him and dragging a very confused Chanyeol along to a messy hug. They all stumble like that, down the street and towards the bar.

Kyungsoo feels oddly happy and comfortable right now. Somehow, Junmyeon is sitting next to him, Baekhyun on the other side and he is facing Jongdae who keeps trying to pour some of his alcoholic drink into Kyungsoo’s alcohol-free fruit cocktail.

“I’m not responsible for you tonight, Jongdae.”

“You always say that, boss. Don’t worry. I can handle my liquor.” Jongdae looks around, scanning the place, not minding Junmyeon’s heavy gaze on him.

There’s a lot of cat hybrids in the place, and Kyungsoo is surprised he never heard of it before. It has a nice atmosphere and the sound of chatter and music, and the fact that he is with friends, makes Kyungsoo smile to himself. The boy takes another sip of the drink Joonmyeon had picked for him; it tastes sweet and refreshing, and he feels himself relax a bit more. Shifting a little on his seat, Kyungsoo feels his arm brush against Junmyeon’s and something like a pleasant, electric wave runs through his entire body. This has happened before. It always does when Junmyeon touches him. Kyungsoo mumbles an apology he is not sure Junmyeon hears.

The next round of drinks is on Junmyeon’s and everyone is a bit overexcited by now, even though the only one who is drinking alcohol is Jongdae and he is not even at the table anymore. He had disappeared somewhere with a boy who spoke in a cute and funny accent and bowed a lot.

“Are you having fun?” Junmyeon asks, voice too low but Kyungsoo’s acute hearing picks up the sound despite the loud chatter and even louder music making it difficult to.

“Yes, I am,” Kyungsoo nods, looking at Junmyeon who’s staring at him with a fond expression. _Why does he do that?_ Kyungsoo asks himself. It makes it too hard to not jump on his lap.

“So tell me about what did you do before you started working with us?” Junmyeon brings his own drink to his beautifully shaped pink lips and Kyungsoo tries not to stare.

“Actually, I worked at a place very much like this but in a bad part of town.”

“Oh, I see. I think Baekhyun mentioned that you were going through some difficulties with finding a good job. I’m glad you’re with us now, though,” Junmyeon puts an arm around Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders and that makes him freeze in his seat, the warmth of Junmyeon’s body so close to his is very real. It makes him want to linger into Junmyeon’s embrace, and Kyungsoo is allowed to do that for a while. He smiles up at Junmyeon, even though the other isn’t looking at him, his attention on Minseok who just came back with some drinks he prepared himself.

“You should try this, Kyungsoo,” Minseok says, handing Kyungsoo a small glass with a blue liquid inside. Kyungsoo examines it curiously.

“It’s safe, I promise,” Minseok smiles, encouraging Kyungsoo.

“Go on,” Junmyeon also coaxes him and Kyungsoo just has no other choice but gulp down half of the drink and, wow. He is pretty sure that isn’t a non-alcoholic drink.

Perhaps Kyungsoo had thought about saying something, but it all got lost somewhere between the second shot and Junmyeon’s breath ghosting over his neck whenever he leaned to talk to Baekhyun when the latter wasn’t furiously making out with his boyfriend. At some point, Junmyeon’s arm isn’t draped over Kyungsoo’s shoulder anymore, but his hand rests on Kyungsoo’s right knee and he doesn’t mind it at all.

Feeling a little bolder - blame it on Minseok’s drink -, Kyungsoo wraps a black tail around Junmyeon’s torso in what he supposes is a friendly manner. But his mind is blurry, cheeks flustered and there’s a heat wave threatening to take over him. After a third shot Baekhyun is teasing him about something, but he has no idea what.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo remembers rather vaguely of feeling really good and cozy. But he really doesn’t know why. Baekhyun tries to convince him it’s because he sneaked to the bathroom with some hot foreigner guy and made out for hours until they found him trying to do some kind of weird pole dance on the balcony. Of course Kyungsoo doesn’t believe a word.Later he finds out that was actually what Jongdae did.

It all comes back to him, slowly, throughout the day and he goes through two stages. The first one; the wanting to never have to face Junmyeon again, because he feels thoroughly embarrassed. The second, and much stronger, stage of wanting to be that close to Junmyeon again.

He knows he has no right, because Junmyeon is definitely being his usually friendly and very touchy-feely self. Kyungsoo shouldn’t be getting his hopes up, but he’s been feeling somewhat self-indulgent lately. So he allows himself to daydream for the rest of his day off, not even bothering trying to take Junmyeon out of his mind.

 

~*~

 

Getting closer to Junmyeon happens naturally. It’s effortless and it feels right despite how reluctant Kyungsoo was of getting too close at first. He still feels like he is not good enough for Junmyeon, but he guesses being friends is alright. Yet the feelings blossoming inside him are much more puzzling than those of simple friendship.

Kyungsoo tells himself that as the days go by and Junmyeon starts driving him home because Baekhyun is spending the night at Chanyeol’s or just because. And he tells himself that it’s okay if it’s a one-sided thing whenever Junmyeon asks him over to watch a movie or eat dinner at his place.

Whatever it is they have going on is nice and easy and Kyungsoo doesn’t take it for granted. They become closer and more intimate but only as friends. It makes Kyungsoo happy even when he can’t entirely dismiss that little part of him who wants more. Even when Junmyeon ends up asking him to sleep over one night because it’s late and cold, and that’s okay, right? They share a bed and a huge, fluffy blanket that smells too much like Junmyeon. Sleep doesn’t come easy to Kyungsoo, and he spends way too much time observing Junmyeon’s chest rise and fall with every steady breath, and the way his soft, blond hair falls on his eyes, the way his rosy lips form a cute pout.

Everything about Junmyeon fascinates Kyungsoo in a way that also makes him feel distant and unworthy somehow. He wishes he wouldn’t feel like this, but it’s inevitable for him. He had never accepted good things in his life like they really belonged there. Like when he first met Baekhyun and he couldn’t believe someone was actually trying really hard to become his friend. He had just gone out of the cat shelter and he was trying to find a place to live. Baekhyun worked in the grocery shop across the street from the place Kyungsoo worked at. Immediately after he heard Kyungsoo was looking for a place Baekhyun offered to be his roommate and they both had been living together ever since.

This was years ago, but Kyungsoo hasn’t changed much since then. He gained a few more friends and changed jobs quite often. But now, the cat feels, it’s an actual defining moment in his life.

As he feels his eyelids become heavier and sleep finally taking over him, Kyungsoo reaches out to touch Junmyeon’s cheek. The skin is soft and warm against his fingertips. Kyungsoo runs his fingers lightly through Junmyeon’s hair and let them brush against his fuzzy ears. Then he drifts off into slumber. Maybe dreams of Junmyeon’s touch against his skin too.

 

~*~

 

Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he should be coming over to Junmyeon’s house. He happened to pick up the phone at work earlier that afternoon, and it was Junmyeon wanting to letting them know he wouldn’t show up for the day. Kyungsoo asked him if there was anything wrong, but Junmyeon said he just had some work to get done at home, and they would see each other on Monday. But of course, Kyungsoo didn’t buy any of that, so when his shift was over he went to the nearby grocery store and bought the yummy snacks he knew were Junmyeon’s favorite.

Standing outside Junmyeon’s building, Kyungsoo feels his stomach flutter in nervousness. In the past few months he has never showed up at Junmyeon’s house uninvited. Not that Kyungsoo thinks he is unwelcome, but it seems like a big step. One Kyungsoo is ready to take, he tells himself as he takes a deep breath and resumes his walking, making his way through the big glass windows, and to the elevator.

He gets to Junmyeon’s floor and heads towards his apartment, trying not to trip on his own tail. There’s a brief moment where he considers ringing the doorbell, leaving the bags outside Junmyeon’s doorstep and running back to the elevator, but that would be ultra pathetic of him. And what if Junmyeon was sick and trying to hide it from everyone else, and miraculously Kyungsoo would find him and save him before it was too late. Okay, now he’s spacing away.

“You can do this,” Kyungsoo whispers to himself before reaching for the doorbell and ringing it.

There’s a brief moment of silence after the obnoxious sound and Kyungsoo takes the time to exhale the air trapped in his lungs. He needs to relax. It’s fine to just come over, since they’re friends and he is worried. Then the door opens, and standing there there’s a very surprised, messy-haired Junmyeon, in pyjamas.

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood…”

Junmyeon still looks surprised but he is obviously isn’t buying it because he squints his eyes and his gaze goes from Kyungsoo’s face to the bags he is holding.

“These are for you,” Kyungsoo says, handing Junmyeon one of the bag of groceries. Junmyeon thanks him, and lets him inside the apartment.

“Don’t mind the mess, I’m.. err.. cleaning,” Junmyeon says as he puts the bags aside and dashes through the living room, picking up dirty shirts, underwear and anything he considers misplaced including a rubber duck and the remote control. Kyungsoo just watches and laughs quietly, as Junmyeon just dumps everything inside a laundry basket and kicks it to a corner.

“Very effective way of cleaning,” Kyungsoo says, finally taking a few steps forward and sitting on Junmyeon’s comfortable armchair.

“Sorry about that,” Junmyeon apologizes. Running a hand through his hair, he takes the seat on the farthest end of the couch, placing a cushion on his lap. Then he smiles at Kyungsoo sweetly, his cat ears pointed to the side. At least he is happy to see me, Kyungsoo thinks, as his own tail swings happily behind him.

“So what were you doing in the neighbourhood?”

“Oh, you know… stuff,” Kyungsoo answers as nonchalantly as possible. Junmyeon laughs lightly.

“That’s very nice of you, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon says. Kyungsoo nods and smiles in return, but he notices something is not quite right.

“What kind of work did you have to get done?” He feels noisy but he really doesn’t mind right now. Looking at Junmyeon carefully, it’s obvious that he is fidgety and his skin is glistening with sweat for some reason.

“Just some phone calls to suppliers and I do need to do some cleaning, as you can tell.”

“Come on,” Kyungsoo jumps from his seat and walks quickly to Junmyeon, without giving the other catboy a chance to move away. He takes the seat next to Junmyeon and promptly reaches for his forehead, placing his palm gently against the glistening skin.

“You’re very warm. I don’t think you are okay, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon takes Kyungsoo hand and places it, gently, on the latter’s thigh before letting go of it. He sighs and then Kyungsoo realizes.

“You’re in heat, aren’t you?” He asks, and Junmyeon simply nods.

Now Kyungsoo gets it. Why Junmyeon is trying to keep a safe distance between the two of them. Going into heat can be very painful if you don’t have a way to release it, and Kyungsoo knows too well how the other must be feeling right now. If it was him in Junmyeon’s position, he is sure he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“You should probably go. It’s getting hard to control myself around you,” Junmyeon says, in the most gentle manner he can manage but Kyungsoo’s blood is already rushing to his cheeks and whatever words he was going to say got lost. All he can do is think: _but I don’t want you to control yourself._

Instead, Kyungsoo gets up, and walks towards the kitchen on wobbly legs.

“Have you eaten yet?” He is too stubborn to leave Junmyeon like this. He cares too much. Even though, all he can do for the other right now, is to care.

“No, I don’t feel like it,” Junmyeon mumbles quietly, ears lowering atop of the blonde head.

“You have to eat, though. I’m going to make you a sandwich. Is that okay?”

Junmyeon’s gaze settles on Kyungsoo once again and he agrees, “Alright. Only because you came all the way here.”

It’s not long after they ate (Kyungsoo almost forcing food down Junmyeon’s throat, despite the latter’s complaints), that Junmyeon asks Kyungsoo to stay for the night. It’s happened before too many times, but this time is different for obvious reasons. Kyungsoo wants to stay, but he is scared. Scared that something will happen and he’ll get trapped between doing what he wants and what’s right.

But he can’t really say no, when Junmyeon’s pleading eyes are fixed on him. Kyungsoo is pretty sure Junmyeon is about to pout and cling to him which would be a very dangerous situation for them both to be in, so he agrees as long as he gets to sleep on the couch.

“But the couch is too far away, it doesn’t make any sense,” Junmyeon protests. Kyungsoo laughs because he has never seen the other boy like this; whiny and clingy, and so needy.

“Where am I supposed to sleep, then? On the bed with you?” Junmyeon’s eyes glow at the words. “That’s not an option,” Kyungsoo cuts him off before he gets his hopes up.

“Please, please please.” There’s the beginning of a pout and Kyungsoo looks away. It’s too late for this and it’s just gonna get worse.

“Okay, fine! I will sleep on the bed but if you try to grope me I’ll tie you up,” he gives in.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even know how he musters enough courage to climb in the bed with a catboy in heat, but it’s Junmyeon and, honestly, Kyungsoo has given up on trying to understand anything he does when he is around Junmyeon.

“I won’t, I promise! Who do you think I am, Soo?” Junmyeon seems legitimately offended. He takes the bed covers and pulls them until there’s only his nose, eyes and furry ears visible.

“You’re in heat. You aren’t trustworthy, right now,” Kyungsoo reaches to ruffle Junmyeon’s hair and the other purrs contently, leaning in to the touch.

“I like this. This is nice,” the boy mumbles, eyelids fluttering shut.

Kyungsoo’s heart misses a beat.

Reluctantly, he retreats his hands and also wraps himself with the covers, making sure no part of his body is touching Junmyeon’s.

“Goodnight, boss,” Kyungsoo says, teasingly.

“Don’t call me that,” the other whispers, “or I will jump on you as soon as you’re asleep.”

 

*

 

It’s Saturday morning, Kyungsoo’s day off, but Baekhyun is poking Kyungsoo’s nose with his index finger like the little shit he is at 8 A.M.

“Fuck off, Baek” Kyungsoo hisses, trying to pull his blanket up and over his face but Baekhyun is sitting on his legs and making it impossible for him to even move.

“No cussing, Kyungsoo. That doesn’t suit your cute little self,” Baekhyun replies, as he continues to poke Kyungsoo, this time, on the right cheek.

“Stop it!” He slaps Baekhyun’s hand away, before burying his face on his pillow in an obviously failed attempt to show Baekhyun he is not getting up so early on his day off, whatever the reason is.

“I need you. Please get your butt out of bed and come help me.” Baekhyun finally gets up and frees Kyungsoo’s legs.

“Help you with what?” Kyungsoo raises his head from the pillow, in time to see Baekhyun waddling out of the room, his brown tail swishing cutely behind him. No answer to Kyungsoo’s question.

There’s nothing he can do but get up and follow Baekhyun out of the room. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, Kyungsoo drags his feet but he is too sleepy to notice something is off. His cat senses always fail him in the early mornings or he would’ve been able to tell that he and Baekhyun aren’t alone. And he would definitely had put some pants on, but it’s too late now.

“Surprise!” Kyungsoo hears several voices shouting, and then he looks around to see pretty much everyone and their boyfriends standing in the living room all dressed in very summery clothes, even though it’s winter.

“I-- I think i’m just gonna go back to bed.” Kyungsoo turns on his feet, ready to run for his life when there are familiar arms wrapping around his waist. Oh there they are, the shaky legs. Someone should really let Junmyeon know he shouldn’t do this but on the other, hand, no. Junmyeon should definitely keep doing this.

“You’re not going anywhere but the beach,” Junmyeon says, practically dragging Kyungsoo back to the room where there’s at least two people he never saw before in his life.

“Oh, Kyungsoo! This is Yixing, by the way,” a grinning Jongdae steps on his field of vision while he is still trying to regain balance, a black-haired boy with a single, very prominent, cute dimple in tow.

“Hello, Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you and happy birthday!” The boy (he really is a boy, no furry ears or long tail sticking out of his jeans), bows politely and smiles at Kyungsoo, which makes his dimple stand out even more.

“Thank you! Today is not really my birthday, it’s tomo-” he begins to explain, before being interrupted by Baekhyun’s shouts.

“We should all hurry up and get going because I don’t want to get there at, like, midnight.”

“Says the person who decided to gather everyone here just to shout ‘surprise’,” Jongdae rolls his eyes.

As everyone starts making their way out of the apartment, Kyungsoo realizes he still has no pants on.

 

 

The beach house is huge, and probably the fanciest place Kyungsoo has ever been to. Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to know how much it costed to rent it and it would also be very impolite to ask but he feels a little weird when he finally lets it sink in: it’s all for him.

He never celebrates his birthday because he doesn’t really like it. Before he met Baekhyun no one but him and a few people in the shelter he lived knew about the date, so Kyungsoo never had to. He never felt like it, either. Until his best friend came along and started to shove a cake at his face every January 12th.

All of this, though, is a completely different story. A party is a completely different story. It’s big and it means Kyungsoo finally has friends and people who care about him enough to go out of their ways to make something like a birthday party for him. And take him to the beach, and make a big, chocolate and strawberry cake for him, like Minseok did.

At night, they all sit together outside in warm clothes as Chanyeol tries to build them a bonfire and fails. Junmyeon is there, by his side, as usual, and they share a big, heavy blanket with Jongdae and Yixing. It’s the nicest thing he has ever had, and Kyungsoo wish he could express in words how grateful he is to be part of it. To be included, to feel cherished like that.

 

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo wakes up to rays of sunlight shining through the glass windows, even though, it’s still too cold for them to go swimming. Maybe he can can make some breakfast before everyone else wakes up. Excited with the thought, he leaves the bed and tiptoes out of the room so he doesn’t wake Baekhyun and Chanyeol up. He’s sharing the room with both of them, but thank the heavens, they had gone past the phase where they couldn't hop off each other’s dicks.

When Kyungsoo gets to the kitchen, he’s surprised to see Junmyeon already up and making pancakes.

“Good morning!” he greets and sits by the counter.

Junmyeon smiles up at him, ears perking up. “Good morning, birthday boy!”

“Do you want some help?” Kyungsoo asks, while he watches Junmyeon mix up some ingredients.

“Yes, sure,” Junmyeon says, making room for Kyungsoo to stand next to him.

“Are you almost done?” Kyungsoo asks, watching as Junmyeon sets the bowl with the batter aside and gets a frying pan.

“Yep, do you wanna taste it?” Junmyeon asks, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“No, thanks,” Kyungsoo declines, but there’s already a finger smeared in batter in front of his face. “That’s disgusting!”

“No, it isn’t. Open your mouth,” Junmyeon says, unfaltering.

“I don’t want to,” Kyungsoo mewls. But he very much wants to. The boy just wishes Junmyeon wasn’t so persuasive.

“Fine, then,” Junmyeon shrugs and turn around.

For a moment, Kyungsoo thinks he is safe, but only a few seconds later, there’s batter being smeared all over his lips with that same finger that was taunting him.

“Why did you do this?” Kyungsoo whines, staring at Junmyeon wide-eyed.

“So I can do this,” Junmyeon utters, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s.

There’s a brief moment in which Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do, but then Junmyeon’s lips are moving against his, like they’re asking him a question: do you want this too? And yes, he does. So Kyungsoo kisses back. This time not holding back like all the other times he had been close to Junmyeon. Kyungsoo allows himself to feel what he was trying, so eagerly, to ignore for so long. And as Junmyeon’s lips reassure him with something much more meaningful than words, it’s like everything _finally_ makes sense.


End file.
